


It Takes A Fool To Remain Sane

by twimatt



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, The Ark, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twimatt/pseuds/twimatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is almost a cross-over with a song by The Ark. Title is also taken from that song.</p><p>100 hits, I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Takes A Fool To Remain Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost a cross-over with a song by The Ark. Title is also taken from that song.
> 
> 100 hits, I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

You always thought that you were alone. You were not. I can only hope that this kiss is enough to prove it, 'cause if you let go of my hand now, I will become like the others. Laugh at me for all you like, I will not care. This was my opportunity to feel brave, and I took it. I won't regret it.

_I looked around and saw nothing. **You wasn't scared of to play.**_

****

_Nothing fun, at least. **You wasn't scared of what people thought about you.**_

****

_I saw unhappy mothers and fathers of unhappy kids. **You wasn't scared of to stand out.**_

_The type that is the perfect family on the outside, but on the inside, it's rotten. **You wasn't scared of to seem strange.**_

****

_That is my biggest fear. **You wasn't scared to seem insane.**_

_To become like them. **You wasn't scared to gain some weight.**_

_Then I saw you. **You wasn't scared of losing some weight.**_

_You stood out from everybody else. **You wasn't scared to mark yourself.**_

****

_And I loved it. **You wasn't scared of to be bright.**_

****

_Every day from that, I would look out of my window and see you getting of the bus, and each day the sight of you froze into my brain. **You wasn't scared of to speak.**_

 

 _Because you were_ different _. **You wasn't scared of to make yourself heard.** And slowly my fear went away._

_And I had over the years grown to love that messy hair, long, short, spiky, red, blond, blue, black and brown. **You wasn't scared to resist.**_

****

_The way you dressed, the baggy ones, the coats, the simple tight ones, the eccentric and complicated tight ones, the colours, the colourless, the braces that sometimes was placed on your shoulders, or sometimes hung around your legs. **You wasn't scared to be wrong.**_

_But most important, those blue eyes, that noticed everything except me. **You wasn't scared to believe.**_

_It was my turn now. **You wasn't scared to seem gay.**_

_My head screamed at me not to do it, but I ignored it and listened to my heart instead, letting it decide for me. **You wasn't scared** **to be my guiding light.**_

**_You wasn't scared to love._ ** _And so I walked up to you and kissed you. **But you was scared to be turned down.**_

I just hope that you won't regret it too.


End file.
